Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, and tablets, have become an integral part of daily life. Other machines, such as cars, which have conventionally used non-electric power sources, are increasingly relying on electricity as a power source. As electronic devices are often mobile, it may not be feasible for devices to stay connected to a power source via wires. Thus, electronic devices may use batteries to supply electric power when a device is not coupled to a fixed power source.
Current battery technology, however, often does not meet the charge capacity and/or discharge rate demands of electronic devices, which may limit the range of moveable devices. Even in cases where batteries meet the power demands of a given device, such a device usually must be coupled to a fixed charging source via wires in order to recharge its battery. Such wired charging mechanisms may limit the movement, and thus the usability, of the device while it is being charged.